leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowdown Showdown skins/Winter Wonder
Lore ;Winterland Champions * ** Annie is a Winterlands prodigy—a child born with both innate magic and a spirit guardian, the first of her kind in many generations. Though still young, she has already become a joyous fixture in the halls of the Poro King. * ** Once a handsome prince from an outlying region of the Winterlands, Mundo was touched by the curse of Ice King Twitch—corrupting him into a brutish thrall. He's still convinced he's the same statuesque royal as before, and as such... goes where he pleases. * ** An ice sprite hailing from the mythical Winterlands, Irelia's demeanor is surprisingly stoic considering her mischievous brethren. Despite this, she aspires to one day serve in the court of the Poro King. * ** A powerful sorceress at one with the natural world, Karma spreads snow like a soft blanket across the enchanted forests of the Winterlands. A loyal friend of the Poro King—wherever Karma goes, winter follows * ** A kindly sorceress trailed by her poro pal Pix, Lulu’s whimsical ice magic amazes and delights Snowdown revelers everywhere. She’s also a skilled fighter, firing deadly glacial spikes and transforming foes into harmless snowmen. * ** A humble snowman brought to life by the magic of the Poro King, Yi strives to become the most gallant knight in all the land... and with the imminent invasion of Ice King Twitch, he might just get his chance. * ** An ancient and mysterious winter sprite, Neeko regards the world around her with an almost childlike curiosity. Having recently returned from beyond the Poro King's vast domain, she has become enamored with the civilization that has risen in her absence. * ** A strange clockwork girl imbued with the magic of the Winterlands, Orianna once lived within a snowglobe created by a kindly old inventor. At the end of his life he freed her, and now she searches for greater purpose, serving in the court of the Poro King. * ** The Poro King’s right hand and loyal shield, Poppy enforces her furry liege’s decrees and protects him from all harm. She also enjoys Snowdown festivities, a holiday she discovered on one of her many colorful adventures. * ** Stranded as a child in the Poro King’s enchanted Winterlands, Sejuani was taken in by the poros and raised as their own. She is now one of their greatest champions, riding a slobbery, snack-obsessed war poro against any who would threaten her adoptive home. * ** The wild and brash Battle Mistress known as Sivir cares only for the thrill of combat and the rattle of coin. She relentlessly hunt her bounties across the ice, cutting down opponents with a massive, razor-sharp snowflake as hard and unforgiving as the cruelest snowstorm. * ** A kindly duchess within the court of the Poro King, Soraka's lands are filled with beautiful animals made of pristine, enchanted ice. These menageries stretch for miles, tended by her retainers. * ** Twitch is a bitter, hateful creature who has jealously watched the Winterlands from his frozen burrow since time immemorial. Finally driven to the surface by twisted delusions of grandeur, he now seeks to usurp the Poro King, corrupting his subjects with an ancient, icy curse. Trivia General= * These skins represent the wilderness aspect of Snowdown Showdown, having most the champions wearing snow themed clothing. * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. ** Despite not being part of this theme, shares thematic elements with this skin theme. |-|Skins= Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Irelia FrostbladeSkin.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Karma WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Karma Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Poppy SnowFawnSkin.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2013 - Login Screen| Winter Wonder Orianna - Login Screen| Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos KNKL SHOW 284 Winter Wonder Lulu! League of Legends - Winter Wonder Lulu| PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| |-|Gallery= Lulu Winter Wonder concept 2.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Lulu Winter Wonder concept.png|Winter Wonder Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Orianna Winter Wonder concept.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Orianna WinterWonder model.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Model (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Poppy SnowFawn model 01.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 1.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 2.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sivir Snowstorm concept.jpg|Snowstorn Sivir Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Sivir Snowstorm concept 3D.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Model Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 concept 02.jpg|Snowdown Showdown Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Giftwrapped Poro profileicon.png|Giftwrapped Poro Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro profileicon.png|Gentleman Poro Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Poro Astronaut Poro profileicon.png|Astronaut Poro Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png|Icon of the Poro King INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png|INCOMING PORO! Traveler's Penguin profileicon.png|Traveler's Penguin Unleashed Penguin profileicon.png|Unleashed Penguin Penguin Toss profileicon.png|Penguin Toss PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro Red-Nosed Poro profileicon.png|Red-Nosed Poro Snowflake profileicon.png|Snowflake Jolly Penguin profileicon.png|Jolly Penguin Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png|Poro Snax Lover Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Snow Fawn Poppy profileicon.png|Snow Fawn Poppy Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Dearest Deer Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro |-|Ward Skins= Poro Ward.png|Poro Ward Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Ward Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Ward Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Ward Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier Ward Dearest Deer Ward.png|Dearest Deer Ward |-|Emotes= Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa Category:Karma Category:Lulu Category:Orianna Category:Poppy Category:Sejuani Category:Sivir Category:Annie Category:Alternate Universe